


Empty?

by BarPurple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble on the factory where John first encounters Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty?

The warmth from the weak morning sun was trapped and magnified by the dirt streaked glass of the sky lights. The stale air inside the cavernous space was thick with the hopeful would call dust, but the realist knew to be the remains of rodents and their waste.

Water dripped from somewhere in the rafters slowly and steadily eroding the concrete floor below. Dandelion and grass seeds took root in tiny cracks and let the push of their roots crumble the brickwork into rubble. Occasionally there would be a rumble of movement as decay won a skirmish against the structure. The panicking flurry of wings and the skittering of rats would only be sign the victory had been observed.

Places such as these may have seen their glory days come and gone, but momentous events still occur within their ever blurring confines. The very fabric of this place screams of transition between what was and what will be. As the ex-army doctor’s footsteps faded Mycroft tapped his umbrella against the floor and mused on the fact that just because one is aware of a transition there is no way to know for sure where it will lead.

**Author's Note:**

> http://putthepromptsonpaper.tumblr.com/post/84160522761/write-a-scene-in-an-empty-factory
> 
> Not a new scene, I was just playing around with atmosphere and description.


End file.
